Hospital Shules
by Psychic101
Summary: My retake on 'True Grits' Juliet's accident is more than a little thing. She goes to the hospital and lots of Shules occurs.


Is it me or does the 6th season lack a bunch of Shules? And the preview for next week's episode made me think that maybe just **maybe** Shawn might propose. I mean wouldn't that be a good season finale? Right after he pops the question?

* * *

><p>"Son of a bitch," Carlton cursed looking around. The man from the truck got out and grabbed Carl and took him away.<p>

"No! What are you doing! Hey!" Carlton yelled but the man ignored him.

"O'Hara call McNabb and…" Carlton started before he looked at his partner. Juliet's head was tilted to the side and trail of blood went from her eyebrow to the middle of her cheek.

"Jasmine call 911," Carlton said un-buckling himself and rushing to Juliet's side. She was breathing but she was unconscious.

"Damn it, Spencer is going to kill me," Carlton mumbled opening Juliet's door carefully and caught her before she fell.

"O'Hara can you hear me?" Carlton asked but Juliet didn't move.

"Is she alive?" Jasmine asked kneeling next to them.

"Yeah but I'm not," Carlton said as the ambulance arrived.

Santa Barbra General Hospital 10 Minutes Later.

"Where is she?" Shawn skirted to a halt in front of Carlton.

"12 B," Carlton whispered his head down. Shawn turned and ran into Juliet's room she was sitting up in the bed, a bandage was covering her eyebrow and her wrist was wrapped.

"Oh Jules I came as soon as I heard," Shawn said running to her side. Shawn sat in the chair next to the bed and took her hurt wrist softly into his hands.

"I'm okay Shawn," Juliet assured looking at him.

"Man, this is my entire fault," Shawn moaned.

"It's not your fault," Juliet said.

"Yes it is," Gus agreed walking into the room.

"I know, I should be arrested. Gus ask Lassie to handcuff me," Shawn said.

"It's not your fault," Juliet said again ignoring Gus.

"Yes it is Jules. If I had ignored that money and had just worked with you we would have caught him sooner and you wouldn't be here." Shawn said his head going down.

"Serves you right," Gus said leaving the room,

"Oh ignore Gus Shawn, this isn't your fault. I'm fine and the only bad thing is Carl got away," Juliet assured him using her other hand to cup his chin and lift his head up.

"Oh we got Carl," Shawn said.

"When? How?"

"Buzz got a hit on the truck it was Carl's dad. They found him at the bottling company; they got him and Carl into custody. I would have gone but I heard what happened and I had to come to you," Shawn whispered.

"Well… at least they got him." Juliet said trying to get on the positive side.

"Yeah but you're in the hospital," Shawn brought her wrist up to his mouth and placed a kiss on the bandage.

"And I'm fine stop worrying," Juliet told him and Shawn gave a little smile. He stood up and kissed the bandage on her forehead.

"What about my lips? They're sore to," Juliet pretend to whine and Shawn smiled.

"You've been around me to long," Shawn said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Is that a bad thing?" Juliet asked when they broke apart. Shawn chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist the best he could, her arms went around his neck.

"Mmmmm depends on how you look at it," Shawn pretend to think. Juliet laughed and Shawn laughed along with her. Shawn removed his right hand from her waist and he moved a piece of hair from her forehead to behind her ear cupping her cheek.

"Jules can I say something?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah of course," Juliet said searching his eyes for a reason why his mood changed. He went from playful and happy to serious and well just serious.

"I love you," Shawn whispered, Juliet was caught off guard.

"Jules… I love you with all my heart and I know I said it before with the lie detector and all that. But I mean it," Shawn said looking hr directly in the eyes.

"Say it again," Juliet whispered a smile spreading on her face.

"I love you, I love you Juliet O'Hara." Shawn said louder and Juliet laughed.

"I love you to," Juliet told him and he went in for a kiss. Carlton walked into the room only to find Shawn basically lying on top of Juliet, them kissing.

"Really!" Carlton asked throwing his hands in the air. Shawn and Juliet didn't stop kissing each other, they didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Doctor says you have cancer," Carlton yelled but they still didn't stop.

"I love you O'Hara!" Carlton tried but still they kissed.

"Carlton?" A voice said slowly. Carlton turned and came face to face with Karen Vick.

"I..uh…" Carlton started lost for words.

"Just get back to work," Karen said walking to Juliet's room. She saw the sight and she banged on the door they jumped apart.

"Chief-" Shawn stuttered a blush creeping up on his face.

"I don't care what you two do during personal time and I don't wanna know," Karen said holding up a hand to stop him. Shawn looked away his cheeks turning redder which made Juliet smile.

"You're free to go O'Hara. They say you have a minor concussion nothing to worry about just don't fall asleep for a while." she said turning and walking out of the room "Not like that's gonna happen anyways," she mumbled as she walked down the hall.

"First Carlton then the Chief. Shawn we are sooo gonna get fired if this keeps up." Juliet laughed.

"Then they can watch the show," Shawn shot back kissing her cheek.

"Take me home?" Juliet asked and Shawn nodded.

"Happy to my lady. Although those hospital gowns would look sexy on you. Wanna take one?" Shawn playfully asked his eyebrow raising.

"Oh come on!" Gus yelled turning and walking quickly away.

"That's three in one day," Juliet smirked.

"You didn't answer my question," Shawn pointed out, his answer was a smack to the back of his head from Juliet.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah I got it," Shawn said and Juliet smiled for the hundredth time that hour.


End file.
